


'Till The Night Closes In

by Glowkid



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Ass Play, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowkid/pseuds/Glowkid
Summary: The press tour for CMBYN is over and Armie and Timothée have been apart, focusing on separate projects, but Armie gets a few days off work and flies to California to see Timothée.





	'Till The Night Closes In

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at classy smut.

Timmy was bridling with excitement as he waited for Armie to knock on the door. It’d been months since they’d seen each other: Armie was off filming his next project in New York and Timmy had stayed back in California to continue his Oscar promotions. But now Armie had a break in filming and planned to spend his days off at Timmy’s place in Los Angeles. 

Timmy tried to keep busy while he waited for Armie to arrive from the airport, but found he couldn’t focus on anything. He tried to read the scripts his agent had left him but kept reading the same lines over and over, not absorbing any of it as his mind wandered off to thoughts of Armie. When Armie texted that he was 10 minutes away, it was all Timmy could do to not start pacing the apartment in anticipation. Finally, he heard Armie’s knock echo through the door, shouting “housekeeping!”

Timmy opened the door, greeting Armie with a broad grin as he looked him up and down, drinking him in with his eyes. Armie, outfitted in one of the many black tracksuits he’d shamelessly begun to acquire, removed his dark aviators.

“Hey Tim,” he smirked.

Timmy threw his hands around his neck as Armie bent down to hug him before kissing him on the lips. Armie let out a quick moan as he pulled Timmy in tighter by the waist, eager to make up for lost time. Timmy surrendered, unlocking his fingers from Armie’s neck and dropping them to his side. As Armie began to snake his right hand under Timmy’s loose shirt, his large palm covering most of his smooth back, Timmy pulled away.

“Let’s get in the door first, yeah?” Timmy said.

Armie sighed in mock annoyance, giving Timmy one last quick peck on the lips before following him inside the apartment as the door closed behind them. Once inside, Armie’s impatience returned and he grabbed Timmy’s arm, turning him around to face him.

“I’ve missed you” he said.

“I've missed you more” said Timmy as he leaned his forehead against Armie’s, closing his eyes as he softly scratched Armie’s beard with his fingernails and breathed in the familiar scent of his Hugo Boss cologne. Timmy let out a contented sigh as the familiarity of Armie settled into his bones.

Armie bent his head down, slowly kissing Timmy’s right eyelid before glacially moving to his left eye, kissing it closed, wanting to take in every inch of his face as if his lips were charting a map. He then cupped both his hands on either side of Timmy’s cheeks, framing his face, and leaned in to kiss his mouth. Timmy kissed back feverishly as Armie’s hands traveled up Timmy’s face before grabbing ahold of his hair. Timmy moaned into Armie’s mouth when Armie tugged on his curls, placing his hands on either side of Armie’s hips to steady himself. Armie lips traveled down Timmy’s neck, leaving soft, delicate kisses on his skin before he licked up his throat and forced his tongue inside Timmy’s mouth while grabbing his ass and forcing Timmy up on his toes. Armie pushed his crotch against his and Timmy's cock twitched in response.

Not wanting to get ahead of themselves, Timmy placed his hand on Armie’s chest, feeling the smooth tracksuit material, and pulled back, landing on his heels, to create space between them. With flushed cheeks, he looked up at Armie.

“Shit, you need to wine and dine me first or something” Timmy said, breathing hard.

“You’re right, I should’ve eaten you out first,” Armie replied, turning Timmy around and pressing him up against the wall.

Timmy gasped, his forehead resting against the cool tile as Armie unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to his ankles.

“Fuck, Armie wait…” Timmy sputtered half-convincingly.

Armie rose to his feet, pushing his still clothed cock against Timmy’s backside as he leaned into his neck.

“Open your mouth” he said and Timmy breathlessly obliged, craning his neck to turn his head towards Armie. Armie licked the inside of Timmy’s mouth before closing it with a kiss, while his fingers raked across Timmy’s ass and came around to his cock. He took Timmy into his right hand, squeezing lightly before stroking him slowly. If Timmy wanted to go slow, he’d show him slow.

“Mmm, that feels good” Timmy sighed, regulating his breath.

Armie smirked and mouthed at Timmy’s ear as he continued to stroke him, long and leisurely.

“Is this what you want baby?” Armie asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah Armie that…fuck, that feels so good” Timmy let out.

Armie’s mouth traveled from behind Timmy’s right ear, leaving a trail of kisses across the back of his neck as he kissed behind his left ear and nuzzled his nose in Timmy’s unruly hair, breathing in the faint scent of his hair gel.

Armie felt himself getting hard as he watched Timmy slowly unravel in front of him and when Timmy pushed back into Armie’s half-hard cock, he couldn’t hold off anymore. Fuck going slow. Removing his hand from Timmy's cock, Armie ran a finger between his ass cheeks, teasing Timmy’s opening, loosening him up, before dropping to his knees, parting Timmy’s ass cheeks and sticking his tongue inside him. Armie ate Timmy out gently at first, causing Timmy to bring his fist up to his mouth, biting his knuckles.

Armie picked up his pace, licking more deliberately as Timmy grabbed his own cock with his hand and began stroking himself, meeting Armie’s pace.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum” Timmy said, letting out a rough cough. Armie responded by massaging Timmy’s ass and continuing to dart his tongue inside him.

“N-no, Armie, I can’t…” Timmy protested, not wanting to come so quickly but Armie persisted and continued to burrow in Timmy’s ass 

Timmy, resigning himself to what clearly was going to happen, took his hand off his cock, hastily removing his shirt, not wanting to come on his clothes, before grabbing ahold of his hard cock again, lying stiff against his stomach. He tugged himself harder, feeling himself get close to the edge when finally his body tensed and he spilled into his hands. Timmy let out a deep sigh, panting hard as Armie removed his mouth from Timmy and trailed kisses down the back of his legs, briefly kissing behind his knees.

“Ugh, shit” Timmy said, “I didn’t meant to do that,” embarrassed that he’d come so quickly.

But Armie just chuckled, rising to his feet and turning Timmy around. Armie raised a hand above Timmy’s head, placing it on the wall behind him as he leaned in, crowding Timmy with his large frame while smiling slyly. Armie lightly breezed his fingers on Timmy’s cock, testing his responsiveness. Timmy shuddered.

“Don’t” Timmy said, swallowing hard, his cock sensitive to Armie's touch.

“But I haven’t even fucked you yet,” Armie teased, “don’t you want me to fuck you?”

Armie had always ribbed Timmy about his age, joking with him about how enthusiastically Timmy saw the world, but in moments like this, it felt like Armie was the young one. Where did he get off having the stamina of an 18-year-old Timmy wondered? But Timmy could feel his resistance wavering as Armie kissed the hollows of cheekbones.

“Come on Tim” Armie urged. “Let’s go again...and again, and again,” punctuating each word with a kiss.

Timmy cut his eyes at Armie, knowing full well that fighting him was futile. 

“Come here,” Timmy said, pulling Armie forward by his sweat-jacket and kissing him on the lips. Armie laughed into the kiss and picked him up as Timmy wrapped his legs around him, carrying him into the bedroom.


End file.
